


ALWAYS NEXT TO YOU

by GRAEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I hope it's fluff, I've tried, M/M, grammar is my enemy, nct - Freeform, nct 127, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAEN/pseuds/GRAEN
Summary: They just have to be next to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cledritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/gifts).



> For Clay who gave me the sweetest johnwin fic. She's a genius author that I adore the most. It's a small gift for you. Sorry if it's lame. Like always, it has tons of typos everywhere.

"Aargh!" Winwin landed his forehead onto the wooden table roughly that his juice glass almost tumbled if Taeyong didn't hold it.

"Winwin..."

"I can't solve these questions. It's has been two hours and this stupid homework.... Oh My God...." The black-haired boy still let his forehead stick on the table even though he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. He knew Taeyong who sitting on the couch behind him was trying to give a little support for him.

"Do you want to get some break time for a while?" Taeyong ruffled the boy's hair before he got up, heading towards the kitchen to get some snacks from the fridge. There's a little smile on his face when he found a jar of cookies in there. "What about some cookies?" He turned to look at Winwin only to see that boy just threw away one of his books. Taeyong only could slip out a sigh quietly. Apparently, the college's daily homework already ruined Winwin’s day.

Taeyong couldn’t help it but smiled silently looking at Winwin as he came back into living room with a jar in his hand. They way Winwin pouted his lips, they way he furrowed his brows, the way he dropped those books after lifting them randomly...., Taeyong found it cute. Too cute, to be honest. He knew he shouldn’t be like this. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy Winwin’s suffer although it’s only homework. But everything Winwin did was always cute.

Winwin seemed to say something as he saw Taeyong coming back to the living room, but he ended up closing his mouth again.

“What?” Taeyong noticed it and questioned him while placed a jar on to the table. “Hey, I found this in your fridge. Is it cookies that I cooked for you last week? I thought you already ate all of them that day.”

Winwin only gave a slight smile and it’s enough for Taeyong to notice his strange act again. Well, Sicheng wasn’t good at hiding something after all.

“You wanna say something, don’t you?” Taeyong guessed as he threw himself back into the couch. His knee almost hit Winwin’s back. And to make sure he didn’t hurt Winwin’s back, he rubbed it gently.

“Taeyong _Hyung_....., I’m.....” Winwin hung his words as his courage started to lessen every second.

“Hmm?” Taeyong had to lean forward and tilt his head. Even only seeing Winwin’s side profile, he already realized that Winwin was afraid to tell something.

Something happened when Taeyong tried to stay still on his position. Suddenly He lost his balance after he couldn’t hold his knees. He bumped Winwin from the back, causing his hands spontaneously hugged the boy. They both freezing for a moment to figure out what’s happening.

For Winwin, he thought Winwin did that on purpose because the older used to like backhugging him like this only to tease him when he couldn’t finish his words.

But for Taeyong..... it’s something beyond his control. If only he knew he would do stupid things like this, he probably would warn himself beforehand. But  this already happened. He already backhugged Winwin.

“I’m sorry.”

Winwin’s voice distracted Taeyong from his complicated thoughts, forcing him to drag his mind back to the living room.

“I’ve ruined your plan tonight,” Winwin continued as he ducked his head, blankly looking at Taeyong hands

“Wait, what?” Taeyong pushed himself forwards to look at Winwin’s face again which made the backhug get thighter naturally. It looked like he forgot about the little accident he made beforehand. “Tell me why you said sorry. Why? Hmm? What kind of bad thing that you’ve done?” He playfully poked Winwin’s cheek, hoping the younger could give him a smile. A smile he liked the most.

Unfortunately, Winwin was still keeping his frowned face.

“Is it really bad?” Taeyong gave up poking Winwin’s cheek and put his hand back to wrap Winwin’s shoulders. He rested his head onto Winwin’s shoulder, eyes directly staring at the black-haired boy’s side profile. He could see those beautiful eyelashes, perfect nose and pinkish plump lips from his side. Actually those views should be beautiful ones if only the gloomy expression on Winwin’s face didn’t take it all. “Tell me? Do I have to bite your cheecks so that you can say something? Tell me. If you don’t say something, I’ll mad at you. For real.”

Well, at least Taeyong’s last words gave a little impact for Winwin. Now the boy looked startled a little and almost apologized again if Taeyong didn’t shake his shoulders.

“Stop apologizing over something I don’t even know what it is. If you keep being like this, fine. I’ll just get out of here.”

Taeyong pretended pulling himself away from Winwin, but Winwin’s hand immediately held his both hands, giving a signal to keep backhuging him. Taeyong only could smile quietly as he’s back on his position.

“So?”

It took almost five seconds for Winwin to open his mouth.

“We’re supposed to go out tonight, just like what you’ve planned before. You said you wanna go to your uncle’s new restaurant with me, and I already said yes, but...... but... I ruined everything. I made you stay here only to accompany me doing this stupid homework.”

Taeyong looked so amused on Winwin’s answer. He couldn’t hold himself from giggling. He naturally pinched Winwin’s right cheek and said “So it’s the bad things you’ve done tonight? Wow, Winwin, I have to say it’s really bad. So bad.”

Ha, Winwin didn’t notice that Taeyong’s words were just a joke and he took it seriously.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Taeyong only sighed and really pulled himself away from Winwin, lying down onto the couch and letting out a heavy sigh. He knew Winwin will turn around to continue his apoligize.

Yes, he’s right. Winwin turned around to look at him.

“ _Hyung_ , I’m sorry.”

“Haaaah.... Winwin, when will you stop saying sorry? I was just joking, though,” Taeyong replied as he looks up to the ceiling above him.

Winwin pouted his lips, placing his chin onto the edge of the couch. It’s so obvious that he still felt so guilty even though Taeyong already said he was just joking.

Noticing there’s no response, Taeyong turned his head, seeing Winwin’s face that looked so down near his shoulder.

“I said I was joking, Winwin.” Taeyong had to move his hand so that he could pat the back of Winwin’s head and ruffle his hair. “We still have so many Saturday nights later. So, don’t worry.”

“What about tomorrow? Let’s go to somewhere!” Winwin suddenly exclaimed and almost made Taeyong jump off when he stood up and landed on the couch. Winwin’s action made him get up.

“Didn’t you say that you’ll have exams tomorrow? No, Winwin. I won’t let you go anywhere.”

“But I can’t wait ‘till the next Saturday night. It’s too long, _Hyung_. Tomorrow, okay? I’ll treat you delicious meal,” Winwin whined, tapping Taeyong’s shoulder like a kid.

“Your Mom already gave me full control on your daily activities. She said I can do anything I want when you try to do something stupid. And now you’re doing it, so I have to....”

“Why do my Mom always treat you like a bodyguard? It’s been five years, though,” Winwin grunted quietly but Taeyong still could hear it.

“Well...., I’ve been working as a bodyguard for five years here,” Taeyong tried to correct the fact. Yeah, he’s a bodyguard who always has to be with Winwin 24/7. Strange order from the boy’s Mom, he knew it.

“But I never treat you like one.”

Taeyong furrowed his brows on Winwin’s low voice. “Okay,” he replied a second later.

“I’m serious, _Hyung_ ,” Winwin didn’t like Taeyong’s short and flat reply.

“I know,” Another short reply came out of Taeyong’s mouth. He knew Winwin never treated him like a bodyguard. He knew this boy was being serious when he said that.

His hand moved again, running through Winwin’s soft black hair before rubbing his nape gently. “Now, you better go back to your homework. If you keep flirting with me like this, you’ll never finish them soon.”

“Flirting?” Winwin jolted and raised his brows, staring at Taeyong surprisingly.

“I’ve tried to hold myself not to kiss you only because you keep being close to me. I’m just trying to be professional here.”

Winwin only snorted loudly as he slumped himself onto the floor and grabbed his pen. “Wasn’t you the one who hugged me first?” He muttered, putting one of his books and leaning his back against Taeyong’s legs behind him.

“My legs aren’t the wall that you can lean on,” Taeyong playfully complained.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that so many times. You also said that when I leaned on your....”

“That was an accident!” Taeyong cut off what Winwin was about to say.

Winwin laughed on Taeyong. He just liked seeing Taeyong got frustrated like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best to write this taewin fic. I hope you like it.


End file.
